Bad Slytherin!
by gurl in draco's jeans
Summary: my 1st ff. Malfoy has always hated Hermione and viceversa,but now that the Trio are fighting that's gonna have to change now isn't it?dmhg.Story canceled. Srry, but you can read just the same.
1. A New Hermione

A/N: Hello everybody. What's going on? I wanted to thank you all now for taking out the time to read my story. I feel so love. lol. Any way back to the point.As you peopleses already know this is my first fan fiction but I'm hoping that it will be good newayz. Ummmm….. I don't really have that much to say except enjoy (hopefully), and pleeze review because I really wanna know if this sucks or if you think that I should continue….. Thanx alot : ) And here are some things you will need to know to get the format of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter (uhhhhhhhhh duh!) or any of the chracters (I repeat duhhhhh)

"" means someone is talking

''and that means that someone is thinking something.

Okay enjoy!

**Bad Slytherin!**

"Kiss my ass ferret!", screamed Hermione in anger.

"I'm sure that'd make you happy Granger, but unfortunately for you my schedule is already filled.", retorted Draco.

He smirked happily at the angry look on Hermione's face. 'It's really a shame she's a mudblood', he thought to himself, 'She's pretty hot'.

Hermione had never been ugly, but she was not beautiful. She had worn her clothes a size to big so that they did not hug her, but they did not sag on her either. She just looked like a average girl who liked to dress really comfortably. This year though, Hermione decided to change her look. She ditched the loose-fitting clothes and tried something a little different. She now adorned low-cut skinny jeans that showed of one of her two tattoos (a fairy on her lower back). She had on a black top with silver trim that showed her pierced belly button and had "BITCH" written in bold capital letters across the front. Her black flats had a skull and crossbones on each shoe. Her now jet black hair was pulled into a side pony tail where the end laid on her shoulder in a few soft curls. In truth, Hermione Granger looked hot and they both knew it.

"Don't worry ferret, quite a few people have been _begging_ to _fill _my schedule." She smiled at the look of shock on his face. "Oh yeah Malfoy, I don't think wanking yourself dry actually counts on your schedule." Hermione smirked in triumph as she walked away from the scene of the crime leaving Draco there with his jaw on the ground. 'What happened to her?' Draco thought. 'She used to run away crying when I insulted her, not come up with a comeback!'

"Come back here Granger! I'm not done with you!" he yelled at Hermione's retreating back.

"Oh but I wish you had had a chance to start." Hermione said turning around for a second to wink at him, then moving along as if he had never uttered a word.

As Hermione walked away all he could think was that Hermione had changed. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but it was pretty hot.

A/N: Hello again. Sorry that the chappie was kinda short. And also if the structure was weird looking I'm sorry. I reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly hope that you liked it, and if you didn't please tell me…….. Just don't rip my head off. : D


	2. Hermione Granger and the Loverboys

**Bad Slytherin!**

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciated it more than you all know. I want to say to you all incase you did not get it in the summary that this is a HG/DM story. Also Lucius will most likely not make an appearance in this story. I hope you all will continue to review because it helps me to know what I need to work on. This story will have lots of OCCness, and I mean **ALOT** as you will see in the future. Also there will be no robe wearing at the thing in the Great Hall because it would take away the effect in my opinion. Please no flames, they don't help. Constructive criticism please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Also, if you can't tell, this chappie takes place in the same day as the last one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Blah, blah, blah.

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Hermione Granger and the Loverboys

After Hermione's encounter with Draco, she decided that she would go search for Harry and Ron. She had not seen either of them all summer long, and had missed them terribly. She discreetly ducked her head into each of the compartments as she passed them searching for her friends. When she reached the final compartment at the end of the long hallway and looked in, she discovered that its occupants were Harry and Ron.

"I missed you guys so much!", Hermione squealed in excitement.

"Calm down…we missed you too Mione.", said Harry with a laugh.

"Hey Mione, what's u-", Ron said stopping in mid-sentence. He had a stupid look on his face as he exclaimed, "Merlin Hermione, you're hot. What the hell happened?"

Harry nudged Ron hard in the arm and told him to shut his big mouth. "Sorry about Ron. You know he can be such an idiot sometimes.", Harry said shaking his head at Ron's stupidity. "But you really do look very beautiful Mione"

"Don't worry about it Harry. Ron doesn't think about what he says, it just goes from his mind to his mouth.", Hermione said with a little laugh. "Thanks you guys, I just thought I would try something different this year. So how were your summers? I hope you at least picked up one of your school books."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks then laughed. "Are you being serious Mione? Us…open our books….over the summer?"

"Hey Ron, maybe she got amnesias over the summer ay mate?", asked Harry with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny you two. Have you no shame? Merlin!", said Hermione with a laugh in spite of herself. "You two have not changed a bit."

'Which is more than we can say for you.', Ron thought.

_After the carriage ride and the speech; in the Great Hall_

'Ready or not, here I come Hogwarts', thought Hermione as she stepped into Hogwarts.

When Hermione walked in, one hand in hand with both of her best friends, one person tuned to look at her, then did a double take. He then whispered to the person next to him to take a look. In a few minutes everybody at the Gryffindor table was staring at Hermione, and the numbers were steadily growing. Then a first year Ravenclaw dropped a plate full of food on the ground, which sounded quite loudly in the silent Great Hall, and all attention shifted to him while the Slytherin laughed at his clumsiness.

The trio grabbed three free seats next to Lavender and Neville and began to chat.

"You lllllook really nnnnnnnnnnnn-"

"Spit it out Neville.", interrupted Ron.

Everyone at the table laughed at Neville's expanse, who turned surprising shade of red.

"You look really pppretty Hermione", Neville whispered ashamed.

"Why thank you Neville, you look quite handsome yourself..", replied Hermione trying to be kind.

Neville blushed furiously at the comment and once again provided a source of laughter for the Gryffindors. Everyone chatted together for a while, the boys mostly about what else….Quidditch, and the girls about boys, clothes, and other important things, (A/N: yeah right. lol) before they all decided to go to the common room.

As they were getting ready to leave, Draco thought it would be the perfect opportunity to "talk" with the Golden Trio before they left for the day. He feared that he might not have an opportunity to later and decided it would be best to seize it now.

"So, Granger, Potty, Weasel, manage not to almost kill yourselves today I see. To bad for me, huh? I was hoping that you all would get a head start this year. Damn.", Draco said with a smirk as his cronies laughed hoping to get on Malfoy's good side early this year.

"Shut up ferret!", Ron said his ears red with anger.

"Wow Weasel. I can see that someone spent this entire summer coming up with those same great comebacks as last year, and the year before, and wait, the year before that too I believe. I didn't think you would have had it in you after helping Potter try to get killed.", said Draco with a sneer.

Harry had to lunge forward quickly to stop Ron from going to choke Draco. "Don't let him get to you Ron, you know he's just tying to screw with your mind. He's trying to get you to fight him." Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

"Awww. Whispering words of love into you little boyfriend's ear. How sweet.", Hermione almost laughed at this comment bit changed it at the last minute into a cough. This did not go unnoticed by Draco who gave Hermione a wink. Hermione almost smiled, but decided to glare coldly at him instead.

"Come on, let's go guys. The great flying asshole over there isn't worth our time.", said Hermione with an unreadable expression on her face. She stomped away with Harry and Ron by her side.

"See you loverboys later, you too Granger.", said Draco to the trio as he turned to walk away with his "shadows" by his side.

"In Hermione's bed"

As Hermione hoped into bed, she made sure to pull the curtain around it all the way closed. She turned on her personal book light and reached under the drawer were her diary was magically stuck to the bottom or the drawer unless she removed it.

'Thank Merlin for this.' Hermione thought as she hugged her diary to her chest.

The diary had been a gift from her grandmother. She had been writing in it since she was ten years old. Hermione had charmed the diary to never be full. Her diary had gotten her through the hardest times. When her parents were getting a divorce, the diary had been her best friend, always there for her no matter what. She opened it to and a new page magically appeared. She took out a quill and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Merlin, Today has been a very…eventful day. Me and Malfoy had our usual first day of school fight. No surprise there. The asshole can never keep his damn mouth shut. He always has a comment to make._

_When Harry, Ron, and I were leaving the Great Hall, Malfoy ambushed us. He was making jokes about Harry and Ron being a couple which it pains me to admit….were actually very funny. I just barely held in my laughter. As if that wasn't bad enough, Malfoy noticed, and the little shit had the nerve to wink at me. Can you believe it? _

_The problem is, I thought that it was funny. I was supposed to be mad, but it just couldn't be, it was just to funny. _

_Merlin he is so insufferable. He thinks he is so great because he's the "Slytherin sex god". Puleeze! He's not even that hot…..Okay maybe he is, but he still doesn't have the right to be an ass._

-Hermione Granger

A/N: Thank you very much for reading poeplez. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Pleeeeeeze review, with questions, comment, and especially **CONTRUCTIVE **criticism.

I hope it was long enough this time. Tell me if I should lengthen it next time. I'm working on the next chappie now. Again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Thank for reading!

Leave your email address of ff name if u want me 2 notify u when I put up a new chappie.

Thanx.


	3. Sweet to Teachers Sweeter to Friends

A/N: Okay...I'm really really sorry for that looooooooong wait… I think I already shoved my bad excuses in your face, but I changed schools so I hope ill be able to update more regularly. Thanks for sticking w/ the story (if you did) and if your new to it I hope you enjoy it! I am going to try really hard to make the chappies long enough, but I'm so excited about this story because it is my fave plotline to read, but I cant find enough of them. I just can't wait to get to it ! Okay, sorry, a little of my loser/nerd side showed for a sec. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. LOL. Anyways thank you my wonderful readers for reviewing and…well reading. I hope you like this chappie and don't forget to…..REVIW REVIEW REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I find these stupid things utterly pointless and annoying, but since I have to…. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters (even though I would give up my precious computer and lots of other things to own Draco. He is so freakin' hotttttt!!!!!!!) X D

**Bad Slytherin!**

Chapter 3:

'Finally', thought Hermione as she woke up 'It's the first day of school'. She had been waiting for this day for a while. She had missed doing magic over the summer and was excited to learn new things. She hopped out of bad and ran to the bathroom wanting to shower before anyone else did. When she came out 45 minutes later, she felt refreshed and ready to start the day.

'What to wear, what to wear?' she asked herself ask she rummaged through her closet. After about 15 minutes, she decides she had a good enough outfit. She laid out a new red halter top and a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that she was going to layer. She paired the shirts with a jean mini skirt and a pair of knee length black high heel boots. She walked over to the vanity and applied her mascara and eyeliner. She opened up a brand new tube of her favorite bright red lipstick. She put on her clothes then went to the drawer in her vanity to pick out some jewelry. She decided on her favorite pair of large red hoops and a black choker. Then she sat in front of the mirror and styled her hair into a high ponytail with a few wisps of hair loose framing her face. Her hairstyle showed off her second tattoo, the Chinese character for wild, on her neck.

She grabbed her large red purse and shoved her books inside then checked the time. 9:30. She still had a half hour until classes began. She grabbed her laptop and made her way to the library. She was so glad that the school finally made the adjustments so that electronics could be used in school. She slid into a secluded desk chair in the back corner of the library and flipped open her laptop and logged on to the internet and just browsed for the next half hour.

"Shit!" Hermione said aloud. 'I'm gonna be late for class….oh well, he'll get over it.', she thought. She slowly made her way to class as she was not excited to get there. About 20 minutes after the bell rang, Hermione lounged into class interrupting Snape's lecture.

"Ah Miss Granger… It's to bad you let me get my hopes up. I thought that you might not show."

"Well, here I am. Miss me?", Hermione replied cheekily.

"Not at all Miss Granger. 50 points from Gryffindor for your lateness and insolence." Snape said through gritted teeth, but smirking at the last bit.

"Whatever. It's just really is to bad I'm not head girl… I would love to take points away from Slytherin for your ugliness. Damn shame. ", Hermione calmly replied back.

The whole class laughed except for the Slytherins , with the exception of some angry Gryffindors and some Slytherins, but were quickly silenced by the quickly spreading dark red color and the look on Snape's face.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR INSULTING A TEACHER!" Snape roared! "NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT AND GO DIRECTLY TO DUMBLEDOR!"

"I kind of don't want to go to Dumbledore so I'll ignore that part, but nothing would make me happier than to leave so whatever you say Professor Greasy, I mean Long nose. Toodles! " Hermione said in a half bored voice as she lounged toward the door with a smile on her face and slammed the door, partially muffling the sound of Snape's outraged voice. "Stupid.", was the only thing Hermione said as she walked out the door.

(A/N: I'm really sucky writing classes and stuff so if any one would like to write some for me and I'll kinda tell you where I want the class to go??? Perdy pleez!!! Anyone? I'm not that picky. Well I'm just gonna skip all of her classes sorry. Basically what happens is she goes all of her and she…… doesn't raise her hand…SHOCK!!!... continued from after classes...enjoy!)

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!", called Harry as he and Ron ran to catch up with her. "Gosh, Mione! When did you get so fast?!" Ron asked between ragged breaths.

"Born that way.", Hermione replied. Why were they always there? Why couldn't they give her a little room to breath?

"What happened to you Mione? That really was a great show that you put on for us in Snape's class, but you were the last person we'd expect it from and you lost us a hundred house points! What has gotten into you?", Ron asked Hermione in a half concerned but half angry voice.

"Nothing happened, Ronald." Hermione said emphasizing "Ronald" as a warning. "I'm just sick of people thinking that they can walk all over me. I thought that I should send out the message that they can't, and Snape was the quickest way to do so."

"You know what Mione, that was really stupid of you. If were going to try to get the most house points again this year, we are going to need as many as we can get. Especially with a Slytherin as Head Boy. Use your common sense!", Ron said agitated.

"If you ever, EVER call me stupid again Ronald, I swear on Merlin's grave, I will never say a kind word to you again. And you know what else you have a lot of nerve trying to tell me to use my common sense. Look at you. Since when do you use your common sense? Look at you stupid enough to piss off your only way of passing your classes… really smart."

" Hermione, don't be that way. You know Ron is only concerned about you." Harry said trying to smooth things over.

"Oh shut up, Harry! Who shows concern by calling the person their concerned about stupid. How stupid do you think I am? Really, Harry, cut the crap. I'm not a child, I can handle my self just fine, "

"Whatever Hermione, I was just trying to help.", Harry said feeling hurt.

"Well, don't OK. If I needed your help I would ask for it okay!", Hermione said really pissed.

"Stop being a asshole Hermione. Harry didn't do any thing to you." Ron said defending his best friend.

"You BASTARD!", Hermione yelled.

"You know what Hermione? Ron's right, you are different and I like the old Hermione better. You've become a complete bitch!", Harry said and Ron said "Definitely, and I don't think we want to be around you until you become that old Hermione again.", Ron said while Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione's eyes widened and then got small and her pupils went from chocolate brown to black. She promptly spat on the ground. (A/N: Nothing nasty just a tiny little bit of spit nothing you could actually see you know? lol) "I'm finished with you…Both of you. And you should stop waiting because the old Hermione is gone and even if she ever came back, I PROMISE she would NEVER hang out with gits like you…Ever!", she said in a low, even voice then she turned sharply on her four inch heels and walked away pissed as hell.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Again If I could get someone to maybe help out w/ the class scenes, though now that I think about it, I may or may not need it, but if you'll be available when I need you that would be mucho coolio. Also I know that the chapters are short but that's just how I work I realized that cause no matter how hard I try they just aren't getting much longer. So I'll try to update more often to make up for that. Newayz… PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'm working on the next one now so hopefully I can get it up by tomorrow. I better see some reviews 1st though! REVIEW POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Pissed off

A/N: Umm.. Higidyhey! I hope u guys liked the last chapter……. REVIEW! Sorry that this wasn't up when I said it would be, even though it was ready by that time no joke, my AOL messed up as always but as soon as I get it up and running I'll update the next chapter really soon because I am working on it now. (A/N: If you are still reading this fanfiction GillyWeedEater2006, im sorry but there will probably be quite a bit of cursing.) Thanx 4 reviewing! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST! And if you are reading, but not reviewing, if you review, I'll let you know when I update if you want! If you want to be notified just mention it in the review and I'll be sure to, and I also will if you say you like it or tell me to update. So….REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own potter….or nyone in the potter storis…hell the plot aint even really mine this is a used plot… nothing is………

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4 Yeaaaa!

Chapter 4: Pissed off

Hermione yanked open the door to the dormitory and shut it with such force that the whole room shook and a lamp on a nearby table threatened to crash to the ground. She walked extremely briskly to her bed and yanked open the curtain. There was nobody else in the dormitory because they were all still at dinner. She pulled open the drawer and removed her diary from underneath it. When she got her hands on it she opened it so violently that it almost ripped. She grabbed a pen (no time for a quill at such a time!) and began to scribble so furiously on the page that the pen was beginning to tear it:

DEAR FREAKIN DIARY,

I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! HATE THEM! I can't believe Harry and Ron called me a bitch! Of all of the stupid things they have ever done, this just tops them all. Why would they say that? Sure I've changed a bit, but a bitch? I am NOT a bitch! Merlin, how could they be so damn stupid! (A/N: she's finally strarting to calm down a bit here.) I mean…that kind of hurt…We always fight, and say things we don't mean but… a bitch?

Hermione Granger

Hermione slowly closed her diary and put it and the pen on top of the drawer by her side. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. As she sat, she replayed the what she could best remember of the fight again and again in her head: 'That was really stupid of you Mione…I was just trying to help…Stop being an asshole... You've become a complete bitch…Definitely….'

Hermione hurriedly snatched her diary and pen back off the top of the drawer and flipped it open to the same page that she was previously writing on. Replaying those moments of the fight made her angry. She realized that she was done with them…FINISHED! She didn't need to stop and think, the words practically went from her brain, to her pen and straight onto the paper at an even faster pace than before. Before she began writing though, she drew lines through anything that showed what she felt was weakness (A/N: I mean…that kind of hurt…We always fight, and say things we don't mean but… a bitch?)then continued writing.:

You know what? I don't care! They can call me whatever they would like! I honestly don't give a damn! Who the hell are they that I should feel sad that they think that I'm a bitch, huh? I don't even like them anyway! There always following me trying to figure out where I'm going…you know what? FUCK THEM! I don't CARE what they think!

Hermione was about to put her book away but put right before she did, something changed her mind and she added this:

You know…….I just got a fabulously stunning idea….

Hermione Granger: Official Bitch

of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(A/N: Sorry guys I know this was a really horribly short chapter, but I just loved the way this chapter seemed to leave you begging for more…well maybe… but anyway I'm working on the next chapter so… never fear the next chapter is almost here! flies off scream REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW while the Superman flying off to save the day music plays….. And srry Draco hasn't been getting a lot of action but he will within the next two chappies…Biiii! )


	5. Being a Bitch Feels Good

Sapphire Moondust gave me the idea about the photographer kid boy guy whatever….you'll know what I mean when it happens. Enjoy the story, don't flame. Constructive criticism only thank you. And I really am trying to make longer chapters but I'm not really good at that. I'm going to try and get some Draco action soon. Review please!!!! On with the story. OOCness!!!!!!!!! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: No characters are mine…blah, blah, blah. The only thing mine in the story is the way I organized the words.

Chapter 5: Being a Bitch Feels Good

Hermione woke up early that morning ready to hit the sleep button, but then she remembered her plan and felt suddenly awake. She went into the bathroom with a smile on her face and hummed a happy tune as she showered. When she got out, she grabbed her favorite micro mini, a barely there black leather skirt, along with her red pump heel shoes. She paired them with a red tube-top. She gave her shiny, straight hair a few brushes and left it down. She added red lipstick and a touch of Victoria's Secret body splash and was out of the dorm grabbing her Gucci bag on the way out.

"Hi, Hermione!", Colin said in an annoyingly happy voice.

"Hi Colin.", Hermione said in a slightly aggravated tone. Hermione had never really liked Colin's in-your-face ways. He always had that stupid camera in somebody's face.

"Are you excited to be starting class!?", Colin continued in his annoying way.

"Sure.", Hermione replied in a bored tone. She was keeping her answers short, hoping that he would get her point.

"I am too! I cannot wait to get started in Transfiguration. We are supposed to be starting-.", Colin began.

"Great. I'll see you later Colin.", Hermione said dismissing Colin. She was sure that she did not want to stay to listen to anymore of what was beginning to look like a long speech.

"But I wasn't finished yet.", Colin whined.

"Listen Colin, I was trying to go easy on you but if you want to do this the hard way then listen clearly okay. I. Don't. Care. Is that clear enough for you ?", Hermione asked. She was shocked. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She was preparing to apologize when she realized that she didn't want to.

Colin looked at Hermione in shock. " I was just trying to be nice. What has gotten into you Hermione?", Colin asked half angry but half concerned.

"Nothing has gotten into me Colin. I have wanted to say that for so long. I just wish I had said it sooner.", Hermione said in defiance.

She felt empowered by her sudden… forcefulness, empowered enough to continue.

"All you ever do is carry around that stupid camera and take pictures of every bloody thing you see. It is so sodding annoying You need a life.", Hermione said as she ignored the concern Colin was showing, and feeling oddly…excited by his anger. She was telling him how she felt and carrying out her plan. She felt marvelous.

"You know, I think I can help you with your little problem.", Hermione said with a little malicious glint in her eyes and an evil grin on her face She felt all of her anger towards Harry and Ron build up and she took it all out on Colin. Before Colin could react she grabbed his camera from his hands and smashed it against the wall. The sound of it shattering from the force was delicious. She watched as Colin ran to it and tried to put the camera back together although it was obviously impossible.

"That was my only camera!!" Colin said his voice low and shaking.

"You should be thanking me! I did you a favor.", Hermione said her anger consuming her. She wished there was something else to smash. It felt so good to vent like that.

Hermione pushed through the crowd that had grown around them, her hips swaying confidently. The Gryffindor girls looked at her in disgust, not only because she was acting so bitchy, but because all of the guys heads turned to watch Hermione's hips. The Gryffindor guys also previously had the same look on their faces, but couldn't help watch her walk away. The Slytherins still couldn't stand her because she was a Gryffindor, but they couldn't help the look of…awe at her attitude. Someone probably slipped something in her drink they all thought and of course the boys were hypnotized by the sight of her. For one second all of the boys, Gryffindors and Slytherins, were having one single common thought "Wow…" while both groups of girls were sharing a thought of their own, "Boys…".

A little while after the "incident" as she had come to think of it in her mind, Hermione felt utterly horrid. She could not believe that she had done such a horrible thing. Of course Colin was irritating, but she had no reason to explode like that. It was just that as soon as she started telling him how truly felt, she just felt… different, invincible almost. But when she thought about it she did exactly what she said she was going to do, She had unleashed her inner bitch, and even though she felt bad about it now, she knew she had a mission to complete. And she was beginning to have a craving for a little taste of power.

A/N: I know xtereemly short, sorry. I don't know if I am going to continue this ff because I am not sure if it is going the way that I wanted it to go. Please tell me what you think I should do. Be honest. Not mean. I might stop it anyway, but…. Idontknow just Review pleaseeeeeeeeee.


End file.
